Warriors Share Wiki:SpellCheck/Leader Nominations
Project Spell Check needs a leader. And a leader shall be provided. =Rules and Requirements for Nominating a Potential Leader= *User must not already be a Leader or Deputy of another project, but can be a Senior Warrior *User must be reasonably active *User must have a good editcount, over 750 is preferable *User must be willing to lead the project for the right reasons *A valid, short speech must be provided by the nominator, and the user that has been nominated *Any user may be nominated by anyone, as long as the user to be nominated fits all requirements *Voting shall start on a date to be confirmed, after all nominations and speeches are posted All nominations below this line ---- Graceglow Nominator Speech I believe that Glow would make an excellent leader of P:SC. She has made many good edits to the wiki, as well as being a good SW of P:I. She is a fantastic user on the wiki, fun, nice and willing to do what she thinks is best. She can have moments of rage, but mostly I think Glow is level headed when it comes to making decisions. 15:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) User Speech It would be great if I were to be chosen as the leader of Project SpellCheck. As far as I know, I fit all the requirements..I think. Heh. I hate to admit it, but this project is all but dissolved. It needs someone to help it rise again, like a phoenix from its ashes. At the risk of sounding slightly big-headed, I feel I could be that person. I'm a little bit of a grammar and spelling freak, though I'm not as active edit-wise as I'd like to be. Awful speech is awful, sorry, I CANNOT talk about myself XD 16:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Votes ~All votes below~ I'm for. Sunny, you are a great contributer and I agree that you are mature and all that stuff. It tore my heart to choose between three great people, but I narrowed it down to you, Sun. 00:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I've struggled and thought and deliberated who to vote for; all the users nominated would be fantastic for the job. But in the end, it had to be Graceglow. She's a fantastic user, and I do believe it is now her time to prove that, and show that she has what it takes. 09:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Glow is a great user. I know she'll make a great leader for this project. I know she has what it takes :). Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 13:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Graceglow is a wonderful and helpful user. She deserves to lead this project, and will do an excellent job of it. Out of the three fantastic people being voted for, I believe she would be the best choice. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 18:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I seriously had to take quite a moment and think. All three of the users nominated are amazing...but in the end, Grace gets my vote. She's been active on the wiki when most others aren't. I once said to Night that Grace would prove to be one hell of a user. She hasn't proven my statement wrong, and I said that about four months ago. xD i've known graceglow for a long time! i beleive she will make a good leader for P:SC. She has been a loyal contributer through out... uh.... how long she's been here! XD but anyways i think she will be a great leader! I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 20:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Glow has always been a great user, right from the minute she joined the wiki. There are other good candidates, but she deserves this, for all she's done. I believe... no, I know she'll take good care of P:SC. Go for it, Glow! >.< Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 22:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm in for Graceglow. She has contributed to the wiki more times than I can count. She is active and will be a good leader to the project! [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 14:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I can't help but to vote for Glow. She's dedicated, intelligent, an excellent contributor and perfect for leader. She wouldn't let us down. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Glow really deserves this. She's been a great addition to the wiki, and will be a great leader for the project~ 18:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Gloweh would be a good leader for this project, she's a great user and she's active. Go Gloweh! XD WillowMoon 02:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I feel like such a nub for voting so late. x3 Anyways, Glow definitely deserves this; she's an active user, a great contributor, and would certainly make an amazing leader~ 01:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Littlewillow Nominator Speech I know that Little is a newer user, but I believe that she would be a great leader. She has a fantastic editcount, is very active, is a a wonderful SW in P:I, and she is kind and helpful. She always thinks of what's best for the wiki and fellow users, and I've never once seen her get angry at someone. She has great ideas and would really help the project back onto its feet. 21:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing User Speech I am very kind and helpful, also humble. I hav also never gotten mad at anyone (I think anyway) I do want the best for the wiki and make sure everyone is happy. The only problem with me, is that I find I am soft-spoken. Being the leader of P:SC would maybe not be the greatest for wiki or the project. I will accept, if that's what my fellow wikians want. Well let's just say, I'm terrible at speechs XP [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 21:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Votes ~All votes below~ Well, since I nominated her, I'm definitely going to vote for her as well. I think I covered all of my reasons in the nominator speech. :) I will say that I had a lot of trouble choosing between her and Grace, because I think they would both be amazing leaders! 01:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I vote for Little because she has always been a nice and caring person to me, ever since I came to the wiki and has always given me help when I need it. So (in a nutshell) Little would be my choice (I suck at writing these) we found her face down in the pillow while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♐ ♏ ♑ ♒ ♓ komp101 (talk) 13:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Komp101 I vote for Little because she is really nice and I know she will dedicate herself to the project and do her best to be the best. I also had trouble choosing between her and Glow but I think that Little should be the leader because she would just be amazing! *Is bad at explaining* 19:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Nominator Speech I was thinking of nominating someone, and when I did, one name leapt out in my mind. I believe Shadewing would be a brilliant choice for this position. She fits all the requirements, I believe, and is an incredibly mature user. She's very kind, and is really helpful as well. I believe she would be one of the best, if not THE best choice for this position. c: 17:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) User Speech I suppose you could say I'm a little surprised to see my name on this page. I never really expected a nomination, but I guess it's done with and now I need to get to the speech. Well, I believe myself to be kind and mature, and I really like helping out here, not just for editcount or popularity, but so that everyone can have a good experience here. I don't think I've ever had an argument with a user, nor have I gotten angry or upset with one. I believe that I could help get this project get back on its feet and get it going. In closing, I would like to say that this wiki is a wonderful place, and that all of the users here are outstanding people. :) 18:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Votes ~All votes below~ URG! I thought voiting was not open so I had to delete all my stuff I wrote for Shadeh >.> Why am I so Mousebrained? DX Anyways, shift the spotlight to Shadeh. Shadeh has worked so hard and contributed so much to this project. I think that she really really really really deserves this and I'm wondering why I didn't nominate her myself. She knows this project well and I think that Shadewing is ready for this challenge. Good luck! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]]'' Now you're scared!"'' 01:03, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Little took the words right out of my mouth. ^.^ 20:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Shady, I think you really deserve this. I think you're a fantastic user who really cares about this project. Good lick! ;) 15:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I thought I'd voted! Well, since I nominated her in the first place, she's really the one I believe should lead P:SC. She's mature, kind, and helpful, and everything else I said when I nominated her. x3 11:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC)